Dustin
Dustin, labeled as The Mega Dork, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise. Dustin joined TDP so that he could use the money for plastic surgery and change his name to something cooler. (Justin, perhaps?) Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Dustin was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. He was chosen to be in the relay race. Chapter Three - Dustin fought with Jacob and "The Rat" for first place in the challenge, but ended up being ranked as the third most important member of the tribe. He voted for Lequisha. Chapter Four - Dustin got up the volcano in the first two hours. He voted for "The Hobo". Chapter Five - Dustin was selected to join the Conquering Sloths and won a cruise and invincibility. Chapter Six - Dustin wasn't chosen to participate in any challenge. He voted for Veronica. Chapter Seven - Dustin told Julio he would vote Sam with him next time. Dustin was chosen to be a defender, but was knocked out by "The Rat" and Jacob. He voted for Sam. Chapter Eight - Dustin revealed he was afraid of moose so he rode with Julio. Dustin's constant screaming nearly cause their loss. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Nine - Dustin's team cheered for him because he faced his fear of moose. He and Cindy were the last people standing on their team after Veronica and Julio collapsed. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Ten - The Conquering Sloths decided Veronica would definitely be the next to go. Dustin's talent was counting to the millionth place in pi, but messed up during the show. The Conquering Sloths won immunity and reward. Chapter Eleven - The Conquering Sloths, excluding Cindy, were not having any fun at the Amard tribe. Dustin and Julio ran together during the challenge. They fell asleep part way through. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Twelve - Dustin wanted to get the original Thrashing Rabbits together to form an alliance during the merge. Dustin joined the Surviving Dragons tribe, which is the merged tribe. Dustin didn't want to risk getting any uglier, so he didn't participate in the challenge. Dustin voted for "The Rat" because of their fight on the second night. Dustin was voted out by "The Rat's" alliance, and Veronica. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Dustin was part of "The Rat's" temporary alliance to vote out Lequisha. Dustin was then in an alliance with Julio, but Julio didn't invite him to join "The Rat's" new alliance. Background Dustin was a child genius. He learned every digit of pi at the age of two. He was frequently picked on at school. He dreamed of being strong and good-looking. He knows he's destined for greater things than calculators and glasses. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Dustin's appearance is an edit of Justin. *Dustin received seven votes. *Dustin was the first jury member. *Dustin's final image was made by Manatee12. Category:Total Drama Paradise